


Ezran at Risk (Rayllum Week: Day 5—Illness)

by tothenewmoonandback (frollein_fuchs)



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M, Rayllum Week 2019, beware the banther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frollein_fuchs/pseuds/tothenewmoonandback
Summary: Prince Ezran fevered. For two days. We escaped from the royal Banther Lodge only to get into an untiring rain shower, and Ezran had caught a cold. The constant effort, the long distances and impassable paths tugged at his strength. Now he slept in the soft glow of the campfire and took well-deserved rest in Callum's lap, Bait always at his side. But I knew that his fever wouldn't get better on its own.





	Ezran at Risk (Rayllum Week: Day 5—Illness)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @berribitch for reviewing and editing my bad English :*

Rain. For two days. And it just wouldn't stop. We had found refuge in a small cave that offered only poor protection from the storm's biting winds. Callum had lit a fire. It bathed the cold stone around us in a weak light. I watched the flames from a distance, giving the two princes room for themselves. Ezran laid his head on Callum's lap, stretched out on a cloak, his brother's scarf wrapped around his neck. Cold sweat stood on his forehead and he breathed heavily. Callum pulled the warming fabric from both sides tighter around the boy's body and gave him a worried look. From time to time he dabbed the sweat off his forehead.

Prince Ezran fevered. For two days. We escaped from the royal Banther Lodge only to get into an untiring rain shower, and Ezran had caught a cold. The constant effort, the long distances and impassable paths tugged at his strength. Now he slept in the soft glow of the campfire and took well-deserved rest in Callum's lap, Bait always at his side. But I knew that his fever wouldn't get better on its own.

“I've got an idea,” I said quietly and rose from my seat. Callum didn't say a word. He just gave me a questioning look. With careful steps, I closed the gap between us.

“I've got an idea. Concerning Ezran,” I repeated. “We have to do something about his fever before it gets any worse.” I went down on my knees next to the two princes and slightly plucked at the coat that was now tightly wrapped around the trembling body of the younger one.

“I know, but... I'm clueless.” Callum shook his head.

“I'm not! I told you I have an idea.” Given Callum's helpless expression, I couldn't resist a triumphant grin.

“What can we do?”

“You won't do anything. But _I_ will go and look for moon winds,” I began to explain. “The petals of this flower have an antipyretic and anti-inflammatory effect. A handful would be enough.”

He made a wry face. I swallowed. He looked down at Ezran for a moment, as if he was weighing all the possibilities, as if we had a choice.

“And where will you find these flowers?” e finally asked.

“They grow almost everywhere, but there's a catch. They only open their buds in the moonlight, so there's not much time left.”

Callum kept silent. I swallowed again.

“I know we haven't known each other very long, and you don't trust me—”

“That's not it...” he interjected, but I knew better.

“Yes, it is. But I will come back. I won't leave you behind. I promise you that,” I assured him, trying to hide how much his distrust hurt me. But my voice cracked so I turned away while I cleared throat.

“I know,” Callum muttered then. ”It's important that the human princes bring the egg back to the Dragon Queen, right?”

“...right.”

But that was only half the truth. I met the sad look of his green eyes silently, then I got up. I gave him an encouraging nod before stepping out of the cave into the rain. Within a few seconds, I was soaked to the bone. Annoyed, I wiped my dripping wet hair from my face and set off. It was still dark and the moon had reached the highest point of its route. Its light penetrated the thick rain clouds weakly, but it should suffice. It had to.

For quite a while, I wandered aimlessly through the surrounding forest. My path led me from branch to branch, from treetop to treetop. Moon winds. I had heard from Runaan about the miraculous effect of this flower for the first time. I was still a child when I fell into a pond and caught a terrible cold, but Runaan brought me an oily mush from the petals of the moon winds and rubbed it on my forehead. I felt better in no time.

The rain subsided. The clouds cleared and the light of the low moon showed me the way. Not far from the cave where Callum was still clinging to his brother's body, a forest clearing shone in treacherous splendour. I approached it slowly, carefully. The clearing had grown circular, as if someone had carved the image of the full moon into the forest. I fought off a pleased smile, for in the middle of the clearing an enormous bed of snow-white flowers revealed itself, the petals brightly illuminated and sprinkled with raindrops all over. They swayed rhythmically in the wind, as if they were dancing to music I couldn't hear. For a moment, I just stood there and drew in this magical sight.

But then an ear-piercing roar struck through the air and shook the forest and my body. A dark figure suddenly stormed out of the shade of the trees and—with a loud hiss—fell to the ground. A lot of strength brought it back to its feet. A Banther, as big as a mountain. Its fur stood on end as it arched its back. It hissed. Then I saw two men approaching it slowly. I noticed an ominous glint. The drawn tendon of a bow. Its arrow cut the chilly morning air as it flew towards a target I couldn't see. The Banther threw itself in between and was hit on the shoulder. A miserable whining echoed. It went right through me. And then I saw it, the cub. It crouched behind its mother and was trembling all over.

When I realized that these two men were hunting the Banther and its cub, I was overcome with burning sickness. I clenched my hands into fists. Hot anger rose in me. I let my gaze wander fleetingly across the clearing. The sky turned deeper and deeper into a dawning red, the moon winds gradually losing their shine. Time was running out.

I drew my blades. The poachers had their backs to me, this was my chance. Quiet steps led me closer to one of the two men. When I was close enough, I swept him off his feet with a skillful swing of my knives. He disappeared into the glowing white sea of flowers. A smile flashed on my face. I swept him off his feet, that would have pleased Callum.  

As I approached the other man, the Banther rose to its full glory and its roar shook the ground. It startled me and gave the man the opportunity to turn to me. I felt how my shoe lost its grip in the mud. I slipped. With clumsy movements I tried to keep my balance, but I fell into the dirt. A dark shadow reared over me, and I looked up. The poacher had pointed his weapon at me—a sword shining threateningly in the morning light. He held the blade to my neck and my breath faltered. With my eyes wide open, I stared past him. He quickly realized that my dread wasn't directed at him and turned his head around, but it was already too late. The Banther had come close to his back and dealt him a violent blow with its mighty paw. Now he too had disappeared amidst the white flowers.

I straightened up, stood on shaky legs. My hand floated over one of my blades while my gaze fixed the animal in front of me. But it didn't move. So I lowered my head a little and stretched out my hand to calm it with a soft whisper. When I had come close enough, I touched its shoulder gently. With all four fingers I finally clasped the arrow in its flesh. A strong jerk, then it was out. The Banther hissed. I hurried back into the flower field and plucked flower petals one by one. As soon as I collected enough, I rubbed the flowers between my fingers to a pulp and coated the wound on the Banther's shoulder with it. A dull growl sounded in its throat.

The first ray of the morning sun already fell on the clearing when the Banther gave me a long-lasting look. I gave it a nod, smiled and waved as I watched it and its cubs leave. Relieved, I sucked in the cool morning air, then made my way back.

“What happened to you?” Callum asked, alarmed, when I entered the cave.

I looked at my muddy clothes and shrugged my shoulders. ”Is that important?”

“Um, well. No, I don't think so,” he murmured. I laughed softly.

Ezran was still in his brother's arms. A feverish glimmer had fallen on his skin. I walked over to the princes and slowly sank to my knees next to them. Callum gave me a questioning look. I returned it expressionlessly and then turned to Ezran once more.

“You will soon feel all better,” I whispered as I pulled a handful of white petals out of the little pocket on my back. As before, I rubbed the flowers between my fingers and then gently smeared them on Ezran's forehead. Suspicious, Callum watched every move I made. I felt his gaze resting on me. Then I glanced up at him. He smiled. _He gave me a soft smile._ I quickly turned my attention back to Ezran and tried to calm my racing heart.


End file.
